Return My Feelings
by Nami Yamashita
Summary: You have fallen for the blue mask turtle Leonardo but you think he doesn't return you're feelings... what will happen when he almost loses you? Leo x reader I suck at summaries...


"Will… you… just….quit it?" you got out in between your laughs.

"It's your punishment for stealing my katana" Leo said calmly, his voice holding a teasing tone. His hands repeatedly going up and down your sides, his fingers pinching and poking.

"Alright, alright I give!…. LEO!" You got out between laughs and screams. Leo smirked in victory and got out of his sitting position from beside you. He helped you up and stood beside you, hands folded across his chest. How you got yourself into his tickling hands of doom? Simple, you told Leo to quit training and just relax with you for at least 2 hours but Leo being Leo, didn't even stay for half an hour and without you noticing went back to training. And you being the little devil you are hid his katanas so he won't find it and so you would have more time with him. Truth be told, you were crushing on the blue masked turtle. The fearless leader, the big brother of the family. But you never told him. Leo never showed any signs of love to any girl before, and so you doubted if he shared you're feelings. But that didn't stop you from being his closest friend. The one he trusted the most. Anyway, Leo knew it would be you who would have hid his swords since Mikey was off skateboarding somewhere, so he had pinned you down and tickled you until you told him where you hid it…. So back to the present.

You got up dusting off your shoulders and legs. "I hid it behind my dresser" you said with a pout. Leo thought you looked adorable but he would never voice it out loud. He chuckled and went to go get his sword. Damn Leo! He would never spend time with you. "Why can't you just relax?" you asked as he turned around.

"Because if I keep relaxing, who's going to take care of the family? I need to master my ninjutsu, I don't want my family to be in trouble because I wasn't good enough" he replied. You smiled at his reply. You loved how Leo was always so responsible and caring towards his family. There was no way he would let any of his brothers be in danger. It wasn't like Donie, Mikey or Raph didn't care, they did too but Leo was special.

Leo opened the door to you're room. He eyed every inch. Neat at some places, untidy at the other. Typical (y/n). He shook his head and opened the door a little bit more. He stepped inside and walked towards you're dresser. It always puzzled him as to why you're room was so cozy. It had a special warmth that Leo enjoyed when he would walk in. A comfortable warmth that wrapped around him like a warm blanket in the chilly nights of winter. It reminded him of something else. That one time, how you're hands wrapped around him from behind, holding him close as he felt you're smile behind his neck. He could still feel it. You're warm body flush against his. He shook his head as if shaking his thoughts away and grabbing the dresser slowly dragged it to the side. And there sat his precious katana. He smiled and picked it up. While standing, his forearm slowly bumped onto a book that was placed at the edge of the dresser. It fell and opened up to the middle page. Leo bend to pick it up and was about to close it when he noticed that it was his name that was written on the book and a sketch of him till his shoulders was drawn near the letters 'LEONARDO'.

Leo furrowed his eyes and that made his mask slightly wrinkle above his eyes, like eyebrows. He didn't want to violate you're privacy but something told him to do so. And he did. As he read the first line he knew he would not be able to stop reading even if he wanted to.

'_One of the most amazing person…. Or should I say turtle I met was Leonardo. A leader, a big brother, a son, a ninja and an amazing friend. His personality interests me. His calm nature…' _Leo's eyes drifted towards the bottom of the page that had signed with a date not more than three days ago and he started to read the little piece of information.

'_I think… no, I know I have fallen for Leo. He might never know it, I might never tell him but it's the horrible truth. Horrible? Because for some reason I know that he won't return it. I can't stop myself from thinking about him. I really do love him and I only wish he would love me but I don't think that was meant to be because if he did then he would show some signs of it. Signed (y/n)'_

Leo stared off into space. The words slowly registering in his head. Suddenly everything else disappeared from his eyes and all he could see inside his head was you…you're smile…you're laughter. You said he didn't love you so why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he have the sudden urge to find you and hold you close? Maybe because he had fallen for you, and he was stupid enough not to realize it. He never dreamed of hurting you but by not showing his true feelings towards you, he knew that he had.

He quickly placed the book back on the table and dashed downstairs to find you, only that you weren't there anymore. "Hey Raph! Where did (y/n) go?" Leo called out to his brother.

"Dunno. She said she wanted to get some fresh air" he replied.

Leo fastened his sword to his shell and walked out of the lair.

"What's gotten into him?" Donie asked as he slowly approached Raph. Raph just shrugged and resumed what he was doing…which was punching a sand bag.

You were just taking a stroll through the silent street, hands in pocket and mind wandering. It wasn't safe for a girl to be alone at that time of night but you didn't care. You were able to kick butt!

"What do we have here?" came a creepy voice of a man. You looked towards the side and saw a figure coming out of a shadow, followed by two, three and four. You recognized the tattoo on their arms and you're eyes went wide. Purple dragons! You slowly backed away. These guys were huge and it wasn't easy for a tiny (AN: no offence) girl like you to take on.

"Come on baby. Don't be afraid. We just want to have some fun" the crazy looking guy said.

"In your dreams freak!" you spat. Not much of a comeback but who cares right now? Before you knew it they launched at you and you were doing a pretty good job of kicking some butts that is until a guy hit the back of your head with something heavy. What is it? You don't know because you didn't see it. You're vision was blurring and you tried your best not to faint. You're knees went weak and you're body fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'. You tried you're best to stay awake. This was not good! You didn't want your life to end like this! You were still a freaking teen! Before the blackness took over you, you saw a flash of metal and the whipping of swords cutting through air and clanking of metal against metal reached your ears.

You woke up to a gentle hand caressing your face. You slowly opened your eyes to be greeted by golden eyes filled with worry and a blue mask. You groaned and clutched you're head. Damn it felt like someone was pounding from the inside with a baseball bat! "Are you alright?" the voice was soothing and it was the voice that you would never tire of hearing.

"Yes Leo, am alright" you replied with a smile as you slowly sat up. Leo released a breath he didn't know he was holding. And a smile spread across his lips. You were back in your room with your blanket covering you're legs.

"You had me worried back there" he talked. He let his fingers trailed through you're (h/c) locks and wrapped the ends of them around his finger. You slightly blushed at his odd actions.

"Leo?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you"

"No problem"

Before you could comprehend what he was doing, he leaned in and placed his lips on yours. His lips were so soft you thought you were kissing a pillow. He moved his lips on yours, slowly and softly and placed his other hand on your neck drawing you closer to him. You overcame you're shock and draped one hand over his shoulder, the other around his neck. You moved you're lips along with his in perfect rhythm and he pulled you flush against him while deepening the kiss. He broke for air and whispered against your lips "who said I won't return your feelings?" and before you could speak captured your lips with his again and laid you back on the bed.


End file.
